Unaccepted Demons
by demontrust
Summary: This is a series of Angsty blurbs of ideas about the Naruto Characters. I decided to write about how what the characters had to go through before they met each other. The demons that I'm talking about are the ones in their minds, not the physical ones R
1. Chapter 1 Naruto

Dt: Yep, this is my own little thoughts about Naruto. Please don't take any offense. I'm going to write about Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and a lot of the other characters. Most of these will be very angsty. Please Review!

Unaccepted Demons

Chapter 1- Naruto

_The monster, the demon. That's what I am. I have no friends._

_Everybody hates me. I shouldn't live. I don't deserve to live. That's what everybody says._

_A lot of times, I cry myself to sleep knowing the next day would be like the first._

_There are days when I feel good. And for a moment, for a moment, I find hope._

_But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry. I feel like letting go from this world. There's no light for me to hold on. No hope for me. There is no living reason for me to live._

_I have nothing precious, except for my dream. I say to myself, that if I reach that dream, everyone will be my friend and love me._

_I watch the other kids. With their mommies and daddies to take them home. Home. To laugh with them. They are so lucky._

_Now, everyday, I try and make people notice me. When they laugh and I have attention, it makes me so happy. I do the most dumb things, and everyone thinks I'm stupid. But as long as people know I exist, that's all that matters right?_

_If people forget that I'm there, then I'll fade away and become nothing. That's what I'm afraid of. To be a nothing. To scream and shout and cry, but no one will even notice you. I'm scared._

_When I fall, and try to get up, there is no one to give me a hand. I have to get up be myself. Use all my strength._

_But how long can I keep this up. How long can I live and try to not be a nothing. How long can I live alone, without a light or a hope besides my dream?_

Dt: Yeah. I hope you saw Naruto through a different light. Naruto isn't just this kid who is annoying and stupid. You have to think about his past right. I wanted to cry, when I realized after disliking Naruto so much, that he found happiness from getting attention when he acted stupid…so yeah.

Please Review. I'm entitled to my opinion, so if you don't like what i read, don't flame me, cause then you'll have to flame a lot of people for thinking like me, so leave me alone..-.-


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke

Dt: No offense, but i don't like Sasuke that much, but i deciede to write about him, because he suffers to, and i respect that he isn't as messed up as he really could be. Thoguh i will rant about him on my profile...-.- sry fans of Sasuke

Unaccepted Demons

Chapter 2- Sasuke

_I told another lie today. And I got through this day. No one say through me games. No one knows how I feel. No one know I fight my own wars. I don't really have any friends. I gave up already, trying to find a light. A hope. A friend._

_I know the right words to say. Like I don't feel well or I didn't get enough sleep or I ate before I came._

_Then someone tells me my technique is good, and for a moment, for a moment, I am happy. But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry._

_My only goal now, is revenge. And that is how I'm going to go. That's my only goal in life, that keeps me alive._

_I have nothing._

_The world is cruel. It took away everything. It literally killed my hope of my dreams. The world picks on me. All these girls are always trying to hug me, and I hate them. I want them to disappear and leave me in peace._

_Sometimes I can't take it. I want to give up. And Die. But I can't. I made a promise. That I would have revenge. For now, all I can do is struggle to hate, and live in my own world of loss, sorrow and pain._

Dt: Even though I hate Sasuke, (no offense, but I can have my own opinion right) I feel bad that he had to suffer at the mercy of Itachi's whims of seeing if he was really that strong. But everyone suffer right?

I'm sorry that these are so short, but think about the poor author that took many minutes to write stories for readers, which can be read by the readers in less than half the time the author took to write it -.- Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Gaara SPOILERS! WARNING!

DT: Dude! I have 88 hits for this story and I only have 3 review. Sorry for being greedy, but please, if you're reading these stories, please reveiw! Contrustive critisism or anything else would be helpful! Thanx!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but i can make fanfiction so leave me alone. I do own minions though, and they are very amusing!

**WARNING! SPOILERS!**

Unaccepted Demons

Chapter 3- Gaara

_Why am I this thing. This thing. I was born with it._

_And because of something I didn't decide upon, I am hated. Hated for something that I was born with. People treat me as if I wanted to be it._

_To be something I don't want to be. That's how I'm treated. They don't understand what it feel like. They have parents who **love** them._

_They don't have a mommy who killed herself because of her own son. Because she was disgusted by her son. They don't have a daddy who tried to kill his own son. I used to have a friend. I thought he was my friend. He was my uncle, my mommy brother, but he hated me too. Now I don't have anything, but myself._

_Even my brother and sister won't help me. Their **afraid** of me. So they listen to whatever I do, and run as fast as they can away from me._

_People hate me because they don't understand me. I'm different. When's someone's different, someone you don't understand, you will hate them. That's what everyone does to me. So I'm alone._

_People don't know that I have no friends. Because they don't care about me. I'm just this cursed boy who can kill you. As long as I'm not near your life, then everything will be fine. Ok. But that's all they care about. I'm not ok. But no one cares._

_I'm alone. No one will save me. So, my only goal is to live and kill. Kill. That's all I know now. Now I really am a monster._

_IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU MADE ME A MONSTER! AND NOW I AM ONE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!_

The End

DT: Now, review! By the way, if you're going to flame, plz give me a reason and don't just ramble incoherant things, but i'd prefer if you don't flame at all, becuase it wastes my time and yours so leave me alone -.-


End file.
